neutral_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cultivation
Each Universe has 18 worlds with (18x4) or 72 stages of cultivation for the creatures. Mortal, Earthly and Heavenly Universes are in the Multiverse whereas the Saintly, Immortal, and Elysian Universes are in the Megaverse. And of course, the strongest three Universes- Celestial, Divine, and Ethereal are in the Omniverse. If the whole existence of All Worlds, Universes, The Multiverse, The Megaverse, and The Omniverse were to be taken into account then there will be (72x9) or 648 stages of Cultivation. Each stage is divided in Early, Middle, Peak (Except perfection stage). If they were to be further divided into 4 categories (Early, Middle, Peak), then there will be required (648*3) or 1944 Breakthroughs. 9 Universes In existence 9 Universes with 18 Worlds per Universe. Total of 162 Worlds at the very least excluding hidden or abandoned worlds. The higher the level of the world is the higher the size, gravity, energy density is. Also, the Higher the world is the heavier the word is due to that the time flow is also slower. There are at least 2 times the difference of the time flow between each world. A Universe contains 18 living worlds with their respective levels Starting from Level 1 to Level 18, each Universe has 18 worlds. The higher the level the bigger the world. And the bigger the world the better the density of energy. Of course, gravity and pressure would also be higher. So, If you can fly in a lower world doesn't mean you can also fly to a higher world. The gravity is the culprit and the density of energy is the mastermind. Treasures, Pills, Weapons, Talismans, Inscriptions, materials, herbs, In short, every art and their ingredients are divided into the 18 levels. A Level 1 world would have Level 1 treasures and arts at most. There might even be one or two Level 2 treasure. All depends on one's luck. Cultivation and Their paths (Body, Soul, Mind, Qi) There are 4 paths one would take to reach the peak. Peak? Well, even he doesn't know whether martial arts have any peak. Body cultivation, Qi Cultivation, Soul Cultivation, Mind/Mental Cultivation. Qi Cultivation Qi cultivation is the easiest of them all. Cultivators Increase the quantity and quality of their Qi and Increases the capacity of Dantian to hold more Qi and also increases the thickness of their veins/meridians along with purifying themselves to progress in Qi cultivation. Mind Cultivation Mind cultivation is the hardest and rarest. Mind cultivators heavily depend on and strengthen their brains to increase the quality and quantity of neurons in brain cells. Body Cultivation Body Cultivation isn't as rare as Mind cultivation but it's no less hard than Mind cultivation. Body cultivators infuse their Qi into their cells instead of letting the Qi out, resulting in affecting little to none the outside world. They must come close to whatever they want to attack or defend. They have a very small Dantian or Qi capacity. So they can't use magic/Qi at all. Soul Cultivation Soul Cultivation has some similarities with Mind cultivation but it's like the mixture of mind and Qi cultivation paths that disregards weak physical body. Every tiny muscle, particles in living beings has its own will and intelligence. However, all of it is harmonized in a single body mutually helping each other. And the combination of all these wills of these particles would form an exact same shape of the living being that they control if it were to separate from the body, resulting in a colorless, translucent shape of the living being its part of. It's unclear whether or not it has any color or not. And purifying and making more controllers in each cell are the way to advance in soul cultivation. Cultivating four different paths simultaneously? And to harmonize all these paths in a single entity, he needs to breakthrough in all these paths at the same time. One would take only one path to reach the peak. They might try taking two paths at the same time but they can't go far with two paths at the same time. One would surely drown if he steps in two boats at once. They will meet a bottleneck that even the most precious pills can't help to break. Taking two paths will take twice as much time to reach. And there's none to tell the tales of taking three and four paths at once. Even the craziest folk won't dare to attempt three paths at once let alone four regardless of the world. Does taking the three path increase difficulty by threefold or more? What about four paths at once then. Well, He can't wait to figure out. He isn't worried a bit as 100% purest body has its many merits like not having any bottleneck in cultivation and also the devour skills of System will take care of the need for sufficient energy to breakthrough. Even if the four paths at once practice costs 1000 times more energy he won't be worried. As the more energy one can consume during breakthrough the stronger one's foundation and strength would be. Zhong Xing started cultivating at as 1-day old infant? Zhong Xing's Soul age might be hundreds of millions of years but his age was less than a day after reincarnation. He made a 12-year-old body to live in but his bone age was still less than 1 day. If he were to live in a body of an infant will he ever be able to defend himself even against a low-level creature? Another reason is people can't train before 12 year's old. As their body still develops. Here are your long-awaited Cultivation levels. Spoiler Alert! As the Author himself I'm really worried that you might lose yourself in the seduction of Spoilers. So please Don't read this page if you haven't read the latest chapter. |- |Mortal Bloodroot condensation stage | |- |Mortal Bloodroot foundation stage | |- |Mortal Bloodroot perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |'Mortal Blood condensation stage' | |- |Mortal Blood foundation stage | |- |Mortal Blood perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Bone root condensation stage | |- |Mortal Bone root foundation stage | |- |Mortal Bone root perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Bone condensation stage | |- |Mortal Bone foundation stage | |- |Mortal Bone perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Bone essence condensation stage | |- |Mortal Bone essence foundation stage | |- |Mortal Body root awakening stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Body root condensation stage | |- |Mortal Body root foundation stage | |- |Mortal Body root perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Body condensation stage | |- |Mortal Body foundation stage | |- |Mortal Body perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Body essence condensation stage | |- |Mortal Body essence foundation stage | |- |Mortal Body essence perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Qi root condensation stage | |- |Mortal Qi root foundation stage | |- |Mortal Qi root perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |External Mortal Qi condensing stage | |- |External Mortal Qi founding stage | |- |External Mortal Qi perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Internal Mortal Qi gathering stage | |- |Internal Mortal Qi founding stage | |- |Internal Mortal Qi perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Spirit root condensation stage | |- |Mortal Spirit root foundation stage | |- |Mortal Spirit root perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Spirit condensation stage | |- |Mortal Spirit foundation stage | |- |Mortal Spirit perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Spirit essence condensation stage | |- |Mortal Spirit essence foundation stage | |- |Mortal Spirit essence perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Seed of consciousness condensing stage | |- |Mortal Seed of consciousness founding stage | |- |Mortal Seed of consciousness perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal World of consciousness condensing stage | |- |Mortal World of consciousness founding stage | |- |Mortal World of consciousness perfection stage | |} |- | | |- |Mortal Universe of consciousness awakening stage | |- |Mortal Universe of consciousness founding stage | |- |Mortal Universe of consciousness perfection stage. | |} |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} |} ﻿ |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |}